An accepted method of disposing of a variety of different types of waste materials is burning those materials in an incinerator of a rotary kiln type. Such incinerators are particularly suitable for mass destruction of waste as the waste materials are tumbled inside an internal incinerating chamber of the kiln to effect complete burning of all combustible materials. The rotary kiln is a main component of such incinerators, but it has normally been limited with regard to its size in relation to its mechanical characteristics.
More specifically, a conventional rotary kiln is normally a steel cylinder with an internal refractory lined chamber, the cylinder usually being supported by four wheels engageable with two external circular tracks or rails. When the rotary kiln is of a large size, required to satisfy a specified process requirement, its weight normally has been found to become too much to be supported by four wheels. As the kiln size increases, greater precision is also required for aligning the wheels with their respective rail to obtain uniform support of the rotary kiln. Such manufacturing precision may be prohibitively costly to achieve when the size of the kiln is relatively large. However, if such precision is not achieved and all of the wheels are not in uniform and firm contact with the rail, damage will result to both the wheels and rail. This condition is normally due to inaccuracy of manufacturing and because those wheels which carry the load may become overloaded and gouge the rail.